Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170301004227
Elphaba walked over to one of the couches close over towards the window and sat down on the couch. As Elphaba was staring outside, Elsa and Breha removed their shoes showing off their soles of their bare feet before they relaxingly wrinkled their soles and wiggled their toes. Then they lied down on the bed as they were now staring and looking at the ceiling. Next Elsa and Breha started feeling a little bit sleepy as they closed her eyes for a minute and then they started sleeping. “Huh they're sleeping? Elsa and Breha must be tired so I think I’ll let them sleep.” Elphaba stood up and was about to leave when she noticed something was sticking out from the closet. She walked over to the closet to see that it was a bunch of rope sticking out and then Elphaba had the rope in her hands. Then she looked back at the sleepy sisters, Elsa and Breha who were lying on their backs. A smirk appeared on Elphaba's face as she started walking over to them with the rope. Much more than only just several minutes later, Elphaba strapped Elsa and Breha down by their ankles, legs, waist, and arms. “Hehehe this is going to be fun.” Elphaba placed her fingers on Elsa's and Breha's soles and started tickling their soles with great speed. This definitely woke Elsa and Breha up as they started laughing their heads off. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT’S THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU DID THIS TO MEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIDN’T YOU AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!” Elsa and Breha laughed. “Yep I sure did now less talking and more laughing, girls.” “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT THIS TICKLES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Elphaba was going crazy as she was moving her fingers everywhere around Elsa's and Breha's soles as they were laughing like a crazy fool. “STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COME ON STOP IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I’LL DO ANYTHING AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Elphaba tickled on Elsa's and Breha's soles for about a good five minutes. He continued to tickle her feet until he noticed her hairbrush on the floor. Elphaba grabbed the brushes and started brushing against their soles which made Elsa and Breha laugh like a crazy person. “GAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO NOT THE BRUSH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DARN IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Elsa and Breha laughed. “This is sure fun so I’m going to continue some more.” Tears steamed down Elsa's and Breha's cheeks as Elphaba continued to tickle their soles with the brushes. Elsa and Breha wanted this to end so badly but Elphaba didn’t look like ending this for one minute at all. “NO MOHOHOHOHOHOREEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO MORE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN’T STAND THIS PLEASEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” This continued for fifteen minutes as Elphaba continued to brush against Elsa's and Breha's feet. Neither Elsa nor Breha could move their feet anymore which made things easier for Elphaba as she tickled Elsa's and Breha's left feet with the brush and Elsa's and Breha's right feet with her fingers. “NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE I’M BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEGING YOU STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THIS PLEASEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Elsa and Breha laughed. Much more than only just several minutes later, Elphaba untied Elsa and Breha from the bed and they were catching their breath as Elphaba was chuckling. As she was chuckling, Elsa grabbed her by the collar. “That wasn’t funny, Elphaba and you better not tell anybody Breha and I are ticklish. Got it?” “Don’t worry, Elsa, I won’t tell anybody unless it's Anna since she's your other sister too.” Elsa and Breha blushed as they sat Indian-style on the bed before they smiled and wrapped their arms around each other. Elphaba was silent and then she smiled as two royal sisters of Arendelle kept their arms around her and continued to blush.